Barbecue devices for both home and commercial operations often create difficulties in the adjustment of air flow for the combustible materials. Further, they are difficult to clean and usually make the salvage of non-combusted material difficult if not impossible. Portable commercial barbecues usually do not have facilities to dispense beverages and the like which limits the utility thereof.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a barbecue device which can infinitely control the airflow therethrough whereby the combustion of the materials therein can be controlled as well as the temperature within the device.
A further object of this invention is to provide a barbecue device with a cover wherein the cover has a pivotal brake hinge which will permit it to stay in any attitude in which it is manually moved.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a barbecue device which has a fuel grill that can be easily raised and lowered and which can have one end raised or lowered with respect to the other end if desired.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a barbecue device wherein the residue of combustible materials can be easily removed from the burning area.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a barbecue device which has a food grill with openings therein which are adapted to receive combustible material.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a trailer mounted barbecue device equipped with a beverage dispenser having a cover thereon which can be pivoted to a horizontal position to serve as a utility table.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.